Solve for $x$ : $4x + 5 = 8$
Solution: Subtract $5$ from both sides: $(4x + 5) - 5 = 8 - 5$ $4x = 3$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{3}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{3}{4}$